Of those nights
by Anniih
Summary: Era de esas noches, donde Alfred invitaba a Arthur a su casa para ver películas. *UKxUSA*


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**A**dvertencia: Un suave lime. Intenté que no me salieran tan OoC.

**P**areja: InglaterraxEstadosUnidos/ArthurxAlfred.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Of those nights<strong>

**.o.**

Era de esas noches, de las típicas noches de las cuales Alfred invitaba a Arthur a ver una película de terror, horror, gore y todos sus derivados de tramas escalofriantes que no te dejan dormir ni en navidad. Y como sabemos, al estadounidense ni en navidad puede dormir si ve de esos films. Y como sabemos, Alfred hace caso omiso a todos los sermones en que NO debe ver esas películas en la noche. Sobre todo en la noche. Ya que, a la única persona que se le ocurría en llamar para que estuviera a su lado durante las dos o tres horas de escenas terroríficas sentando en el sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz, es Arthur.

Inglaterra mágicamente lo soportaba. _Mágicamente_.

Solo llegaba, saludaba, buscaba una lata de cerveza y se sentaba junto al americano esperando sin ansiedad la maldita película.

El país americano, tener a su amado británico a su lado era lo más reconfortante que había en el mundo. Se sentía protegido ante cualquier creación de los típicos muertos japonés de cabello largo y negro saliendo del televisor. Si gritaba o se asustaba, abrazaba enseguida al mayor, quien de repente las mejillas le comenzaban arder. Además, Arthur no hacía nada más que bostezar, hacer una pequeña y precisa crítica, arquear una ceja mientras miraba de reojo a Estados Unidos, y…eso. Era una estatuada sin emociones. Por eso le agradaba.

(Arthur era más aburrido que Noruega tirándose de una montaña rusa. Y por eso también.)

Y era de esas noches.

Había pasado hora y media, la mitad de la película. Estados Unidos chillaba y gritaba incoherencias como si él estuviese en los papales de cada actor. Y se ponía a pensar "¡¿Dónde demonios está el héroe en la película?" No había héroe alguno. Solo villanos que se parecían a Iván sin ser rusos.

Abrazó el cojín escondiendo el rostro, murmurando y tratando de no mirar,…claro que…seguía mirando el televisor con bastante miedo. Alfred sentía la sensación de estar ahí, entre las cuatro paredes manchadas de sangre resolviendo acertijos donde claramente moriría de todos modos. Y sus amigos protagonistas se habían perdido. ¡No podía estar más solo! ¡Iba a morir solito!

— ¡Ahhhh~! —y gritó Alfred abriendo los ojos de par a par.

—Aff. —suspiró Inglaterra en su gran aburrimiento. ¿Cómo podría el idiota emancipado asustarse con ese film de tan mala calidad? ¡Hasta los cuchillos eran de mentira! Lo que no sabía que el menor estaba muy metido en la película, estilo 'Resident Evil'. Arthur hubiese preferido ver…la última de 'Harry Potter'.

Alfred volvió a gritar.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más.

Arthur iba a quedar sordo. _Mágicamente_ lo soportaba.

Al ver que la condenada película terminó, el inglés se puso de pie para irse. No pasaron ni de tres segundos al llegar a la puerta sintiendo tirones en sus piernas. Sabía lo que le jalaba en regresar. Se resistía en volver intentando irse con todas sus fuerzas a su elegante morada (para muchos, pasada de moda). Sin embargo…

— ¡No te vayas Iggy! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo! —ahí yacía la súper potencia tirado en el suelo arrastrando su camiseta azul con la insignia de Superman, aferrándose de las piernas de Inglaterra.

— ¡Suéltame Alfred! —frunció el ceño sacudiendo sus extremidades con violencia, ni así el menor se soltaba.

— ¡No te voy a soltar! —gritó teniendo los ojos cerrados, ahora afirmando una sola pierna— ¡Quédate a dormir! ¡No quiero dormir solo!

— ¡Estás grande para pedirme ese tipo de cosas, idiota! —era increíble. Su antigua colonia ya no era un niño mimado, bueno, tal vez mimado sí. Pero no un niño. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo? Al ver esas películas, se le iba.

Arthur, con su pierna libre avanzó dando la espalda a Estados Unidos. En ese instante, el novio americano lo agarró fuertemente deteniéndolo, pues haría lo que fuera con tal de que el británico se quedara a hacerle compañía. Inclusive, amarrarlo a la cama.

— ¡Somos amantes, somos novios; tú me amas, yo te amo! ¡Una pareja debe permanecer junta ante cualquier circunstancia! ¡Y esta circunstancia te necesito! —llegó al borde de la exageración tirando el pie hacia su cuerpo provocando una caída al europeo contra el piso. Sí, cayó boca abajo golpeándose totalmente y maldiciendo en lo más posible a Alfred por ser un… ¡gran imbécil!

— ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué crees…? Que… —se había volteado topándose con la expresión más sublime del norteamericano encima suyo. Quedó quieto ruborizándose.

—_Please… _—se lo pidió con su don amable y paciente reflejándose en los orbes verdes de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra, por favor. Alfred no te pide mucho. Mírale la carita de perro callejero en busca de su amo bajo la lluvia. ¡Ten piedad!

Arthur, enseguida corrió el rostro intentando no mirar y esconder el sonrojado ante el convencimiento de Estados Unidos. Además, quería que se bajara.

—Mal-Maldita sea…de a-acuerdo. —aceptó a punto de arrepentirse.

Alfred sabía cómo usar sus expresiones para hacer caer a su novio inglés. ¡Punto a su favor!

Veinte minutos después…

Inglaterra tuvo que vestirse con uno de los tantos pijamas del estadounidense. No se sentía él. Se sentía pasado a hamburguesa. Pero era mejor estar con pijama que estar semidesnudo bajo las sabanas del dueño de casa, ¿verdad? Verdad.

Luego se acostó haciendo 'tierna' compañía a Alfred. Este enmarcaba una sonrisa de felicidad de estar acobijado con la persona que quería, sintiendo el calor corporal mezclado con muestras de cariño…por lo menos era lo que percibía él, ya que Arthur intentaba dormir soportando _mágicamente_ el peso del menor encima de su pecho, más un abrazo con la obligación de acercarse. Estando cerca, oía la calmada respiración del americano. Tranquilo, calmado, quieto. Ni una sola gota de alardear.

Simplemente era maravilloso estar así.

Alfred se movió un poco. Abrió lentamente los ojos levantando la cara. Sonrió. Arthur parpadeó.

— ¿No estás dormido? —preguntó Alfred subiendo de a poco al rostro fruncido del mayor.

— ¿Se me nota? —dijo sarcástico. A penas podía conciliar el sueño.

Estados Unidos soltó una corta risilla por el malhumor que no se iba para nada en su pareja.

—Me alegra que te quedaras. —ladeó la cabeza.

—No fue por gusto. —corrió la mirada avergonzado al cree que aceptó quedarse en cuidar de los "fantasmas" a su antigua colonia. ¿Cómo podía creer en esas cosas? De seguro de "alguien" habría salido heredando aquello.

Pensando así, el norteamericano se acercó más cogiendo suave la mejilla a cercanías del labio inglés, para luego dejar caer sus parpados en compartir su tibio aliento en Inglaterra. Movió con la misma sutilidad que hizo al tomarle el rostro. Su superior sobre el de Arthur, comenzando a jugar sin entragarse por completo. Arthur hacía lo mismo al salir de su tenso trance manifestando en seguir el ritmo de Alfred. Pausado. Lento. Preciso. Cada toque se mostraba lo minucioso que eran, encontrando que la mejor forma de ser lo más, era sentir el sabor de sus paladares. El británico fue quien se dispuso a tomar el control del beso, adentrado su lengua a la cavidad americana recibiendo una notable respuesta de aceptación.

Urgencia. Era lo que sentía la pareja en aumentar el ritmo, como un pecado que no será facíl de salir. Y Estados Unidos lo sabía. Sabía que, cuando él comenzaba, no había vuelta atrás en andar provocando al inglés. Le encantaba provocar al inglés. Verle los leves sonrojos que lo hacían ver adorable y a la vez sensual cuando este actuaba con demasía al tener su cuerpo entre el de mayor y la pared. Ahí era donde las respiraciones se envolvían en un cúmulo de éxtasis irrompible, como sucedía con ellos cuando Inglaterra giró su cuerpo poseyendo a Alfred contra las sabanas, hayando un lugar cómodo para no cortar el ósculo. Era su atrevimiento visto varias veces por la joven nación causándole un nerviosismo combinado con la excitación, tranformándose en el licor más fuerte que recorre por sus venas. Arthur era su licor de las noches. Lo mismo sucede en el mayor. Alfred era su licor, su consumo diario, a diferencia que este era moderado para su salud. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba yendo con apresuro sin tomar en cuenta que el menor perdía el aire.

Alfred tuvo que alzar los brazos en señales de estar siendo asfixiado y soltando quejidos, intentando cerrar la boca.

Arthur abrió los ojos y se separó al instante.

Alfred respiraba agotado y agitado, regresando a la vida.

—Lo-Lo siento... —se diculpó maldiciéndose por cuasidelito de homicidio.

—No-No importa...ya estoy bien. —hizo ademanes con las manos mientras tenía el rostro colorado.

No se dijeron nada.

Inglaterra salió del entremedio de las piernas del menor, acostándose en la primera posición al entrar a la cama. Recogió las sabanas subiéndolas hasta su cuello. Respiró profundamente, donde fue cortada al final al sentir los brazos de Estados Unidos envolviéndole el torso.

—Mañana. —pronunció Alfred claro y preciso, teniendo la cabeza apoyada con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí —acertó dudando sabiendo a lo que se refería su pareja estadounidense—... me parece bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —luego se acómodo un poco más sinitendo el calor colporal de su amante. No se despegaría de ese sitio ni para las ocho de la mañana, hora en que Arthur lo quitaba de encima para irse a su casa. Esta vez no sería así. Su pecho decía que no sucedería nada de eso. Se mantendrían abrazados hasta el día siguiente compartiendo un rico desayuno de té y café.

Inglaterra quería eso, lo mismo que pensaba el menor. Sabiendo que esta noche no había nada de caricias sensuales ni movimientos calurosos que quemaban hasta las sabanas de pura pasión. Esta noche no. Porque, no era bueno que Alfred viera películas de terror y después hicieran el amor. No combinaban muy bien. Y Arthur quería mantenerse concuerdo, lamentándose en que, cada vez que el norteamericano le pedía que viniera las noches, era para simplemente ver una película de miedo.

Era de esas noches donde no hacían el amor. Donde Alfred solo quería la compañía de "enfrentar" sus miedos abrazando como osito a Arthur. Arthur parecía más un osito en realidad. Y este entendía que las noches así no eran tan malas.

(Tenían otras noches para hacer el amor, por ejemplo: Mañana.)

Arthur sonrió levemente. Abrazó sin esfuerzo a Alfred.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Si preguntan qué escribí, me nació y no sé. Sé que se parece un poco a un doujinshi UKxUSA, ni siquiera me inspiré en el. Me di cuenta al terminar(xD). Fue extraño escribir esto. Solo quería sacármelo de la cabeza despejándome un poco, y compartir. Yin~. Y para compartir, hoy fue un día Hetaliano, mi profesor nos mostró en una pantalla las comidas de muchos países donde salían pequeñas banderas informando de que país era cada preparación. No salió mi país D: (Manu qlio). Reía internamente oyendo que nadie sabía las banderas de los nórdicos, ni la de Polonia, ¡ni la de Austria! Faltó la de Sealand y Prusia(?). Tenía cara de friki xD

Como conclusión del fic: Arthur posee unos tímpanos poderosos 8D

Espero que se hayan divertido y gustado. Y que no me hayan salido tan OoC.

Saludos para todas. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye!

_Review's?_


End file.
